


[Podfic] As The Sun Will Rise

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, Curses, Falling In Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beauty and the Beast AU in which Grantaire's sense of humor goes over everyone's head, he finds himself with a houseful of "prisoners" he wishes would just go away, Cosette falls in love with a chair, and Enjolras takes it upon himself to make sure the servants are paid a decent living wage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] As The Sun Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As the Sun Will Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802302) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Because I apparently have way too much free time on my hands, and Samy is awesome and all of her stories rock my socks... so there are five billion recordings of them.. *nods* Beauty and the Beast!AU enough said. I kinda love it a lot! ^_^
> 
> P.S. I'm for sale!! ;) [HERE](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/60677.html?thread=1620229#t1620229) In attempt to help raise money to aid the people devastated by the typhoon in the Philippines. I'm willing to record pretty much anything provided I can get permission from the authors in question. And even if you don't wanna buy podfics by me there are many other things people are donating in exchange for donations!

As The Sun Will Rise

By: Samyazaz

1:54:16

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2141719syfds1fn/As_the_sun_will_rise.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2141719syfds1fn/As_the_sun_will_rise.mp3)


End file.
